As computing technology advances and computing devices become more prevalent, computer programming techniques have adapted for the wide variety of computing devices in use. Such computing devices can be utilized in a distributed network, wherein computer programming and data is distributed, or spread out, over more than one computing device. Further, the computing devices can be utilized to interact with other devices and/or systems over the distributed network.
In view of the wide variety and uses of computing devices, access control, including approval or authorization of a computing device (e.g., approval or authorization of the user of the computing device) is utilized to help maintain integrity of computing systems (including distributed networks and computing devices). Access control is also utilized to protect the security of the computing systems and the computing devices. Such access control can also help ensure that third parties (e.g., a rogue user) is not able to obtain sensitive information or information that should be protected from viewing by others (e.g., third parties). Further, access control can be utilized to mitigate the distribution of sensitive or private information to third parties.
Conventional systems, however, can fail to properly authorize a device. For example, some conventional systems verify only a single piece of information (e.g., a domain, an email address, and so forth) to perform the authorization, which can allow access to devices (e.g., device users) that are not allowed to gain access (e.g., a rogue user circumvented the authorization procedures). In conventional systems that verify more than one piece of information, the verification procedure is cumbersome and not sensitive to time concerns, which can result in a negative user experience.
The above-described deficiencies of today's computing system and access control techniques are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.